Blair Underwood
| Image = EliMartinez2.jpg | Name = Blair Underwood | Birthplace = Tacoma, Washington | Birth date = August 25, 1964 | Played = Elias Martinez | Season = 1 | Epcount = }} plays President Elias Martinez on NBC's The Event. BiographyNBCU Media Village Blair Underwood stars as President Elias Martinez, the recently elected President of the United States who is stunned to learn that his own government is keeping secrets from him in NBC's new high-octane conspiracy thriller The Event. As he tries to do right by the public, he soon finds himself in the midst of a huge coverup and the target of a spectacular assassination attempt. Underwood has distinguished himself as an award-winning actor/director/producer who continues to showcase his multitude of talents in the world of film, television, theater and literature. In 2008, Underwood was seen in three high-profile television projects: he was a Golden Globe nominee for his performance as a Navy fighter pilot in HBO's critically acclaimed "In Treatment;" he starred in the hit drama "Dirty Sexy Money;" and he reprised his recurring role of Mr. Harris in "The New Adventures of Old Christine." Underwood's past television credits include TV series and movies such as, "Sex and the City," "LAX," "City of Angels," "Mama Flora's Family," "Murder in Mississippi," "Soul of the Game," "The Wishing Tree" and "Heat Wave." Underwood's feature film credits include "Something New," "Madea's Family Reunion," "Malibu's Most Wanted," "Full Frontal," "Rules of Engagement," "Gattaca," "Asunder," "Deep Impact," "Just Cause," "Set It Off" and "Posse." In 2007, Underwood made his feature directorial debut in the independent drama "Bridge to Nowhere." He recently completed production on the independent drama "Homework," opposite Emma Roberts and Freddy Highmore. Underwood produced the TLC series "Million Dollar Christmas" with his producing partner, Tommy Morgan Jr., for their Intrepid Inc. production company. The first order of the series followed a group of lottery winners in St. Louis, Mo. Intrepid Inc. has several projects in development, including a documentary on the history of African-Americans in entertainment for Associated Television International. Underwood is also an established author penning several works including the non-fiction book "Before I Got Here," the Tennyson Hardwick detective series "Casanegra," "In the Night of the Heat" and most recently "From Cape Town with Love" with Tananarive Due and Steven Barnes (all published by Atria Books/Simon & Schuster, Inc.). He also starred in and directed a series of video vignettes from the pages of "From Cape Town with Love" for Vook.com (as a visual book). In 2009, AIDS Healthcare Foundation, the United States' largest non-profit HIV/AIDS healthcare provider, held the grand opening of its first AIDS treatment center in Washington, D.C. – named after Underwood in recognition of his longtime advocacy. The AHF Blair Underwood Clinic includes a state-of-the-art, full-service HIV/AIDS treatment clinic as well as an on-site AHF Pharmacy. He is also co-founder of Artists for a New South Africa (ANSA). Selected Career Movies *Madea's Family Reunion''' *'Bridge to Nowhere' (Director) *'Deep Impact' TV *'In Treatment' (2008) *'DIrty Sexy Money' *'LAX' *'LA Law' (1987-1994) External Links * References Category:Main Cast